


Sunday Sniffles

by Jasryl



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasryl/pseuds/Jasryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has one small request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> For a [bathhouse prompt](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1284895#t1284895).
>
>> Dojima tries to cheer Souji up when he's home sick from school. But all Souji wants is to be held, which Dojima finds awkward. Awkward comfort-fluff, please!

"Do you want a puzzle book?" Wait, that might give him a headache. "How about a movie?"

Souji shakes his head. Dojima is running out of options. It's one thing to be bored, but with a cold, you start counting the hours by tissues.

"It's fine, Uncle. I'll rest."

"Hmm. Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I'll think of something else."

A grateful smile curls onto his nephew's face, but he can't see it once he reaches the doorframe. "Are you leaving?"

"I've got some business to take care of. I'll be back later."

He closes the door quietly to give Souji peace.

***

When he returns, everything's the same as he left it. As if he never left at all.

He fluffs a few pillows, adjusts the blinds, checks his temperature (average), and not much else. There's not much _to_ do. While it's enough to keep the boy out of school, nothing beyond over the counter syrup is needed.

Which is why, when Souji asks, "Can you stay?" he hesitates. Stay and what, talk? Souji drives most of their conversations, and stressing his already sore throat would be simple torture.

"I'll be back in a little while." It's better this way. "Want anything to eat?"

He shakes his head, sinking back into the pillows. Dojima heads downstairs.

***

He's brought Souji a present this time. It's a tray with medicine, soup, and juice, but more importantly, "I brought you a bell. I'll pick these up in a bit, but ring if you need me."

Gray eyes continue studying the bell curiously as he leaves.

***

The shrill _tings_ spelunk his ears, right before he can taste the freshly brewed substance of life. He feels a little guilty sneaking in not one, but three sips of the wholesome drink; he hustles up the stairs for redemption.

Sitcoms run the common plot where one family member gets sick and issues silly command after silly command. But coming from Souji, Dojima can't bottle his surprise.

"I want a hug."

"You-- What?"

"Hug." He reaches toward Dojima, before embracing himself. "Please?"

"Uhhhh...." Waiting and waiting, but there's no sign of _got ya_. "Sure." He kneels by the futon, slides an arm around Souji and squeezes. A moment after, he rises. "Is...that all you called me for?"

His fingers draw circles in the covers. "I can't sleep."

"Do you want some sleeping pills?"

"I don't think it can mix with..."

"Right, right."

Souji watches the swirls in the sheets, and doesn't fill the conversation's silence.

"Um. Uh. Well... I have a few tracks you could listen to. I can't even last three before they knock me out cold. How about giving it a shot?"

There. He perks up, mild surprise overlaying his pale features.

 

He hasn't pressed play yet, so he can't brush off the whisper and still keep a clear conscious.

"Stay?"

"I'll check on you, later," he promises, forcing a good smile.

***

Two hours later, the bell rings. The room is silent.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

The blankets swallow Souji, until only his head survives, and the pillow's working on that. There's a brief glance, but his eyes fall on the bell again afterward. His lack of response answers more than it would, if admitted in words.

Dojima unwinds some of the covers, and settles himself. Interest floods Souji's face, and for all the watery eyes and snotty nose, he looks healthier. A solid minute of staring, then he sits up, sidling closer. Dojima tosses an arm around the boy, and they smush, side by side.

He jumps upon hearing-- feeling --a small cough, but with how his nephew glances away, it might've been faked-- another nonverbal nudge. He could take the hint; he knows this isn't exactly...the way hugs are done. But even this skims the edge of his comfort zone.

Except, a small smile hides on the boy's face, one he hasn't seen properly since this morning. He doesn't give excuses the chance to form in his mind, just tugs Souji closer on instinct. His ear lands somewhere near Dojima's neck, and legitimate coughing shakes him for a moment-- _too fast, idiot_ \--but he wastes no time snuggling closer.

Souji stares at him expectantly, and at this point, it's more awkward to not do it. He wraps the other arm around him too. The embrace is tightly returned. His voice doesn't allow it right now-- a scratchy stuttering that clogs his throat--but with a grin like that, it was probably laugh.

Dojima knows this isn't the best arrangement for someone with a cold, but maybe these things have other remedies too.


End file.
